


Dial Tones

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Brainwashing, Dehumanization, Hypnosis, Hypnotic trigger, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mistress, Orgasm Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Taylor answers a spam call, but an electronic signal plants a trigger in their head, allowing the caller to effortlessly take them deep into a trance, taking away their thoughts and turning them into a mindless slave.
Relationships: Original Gender-Neutral Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Dial Tones

Taylor glanced at their phone as it began vibrating against the surface of the side table. The screen lit up, with the caller ID displaying "Potential Spam."

They rolled their eyes. This was nothing new. They had been called so many times by these spammers, with everything from credit card scams to people selling insurance. Most of the time, Taylor just ended the call and moved on. But every once in a while, they felt like having fun with the callers. This was one of those times.

Thinking of what they were going to say, Taylor answered the call, ready to listen to the robotic voice and wait to be told what button to press to speak to an actual human.

"Congratulations!" said the feminine text-to-speech voice, "You are one of one hundred individuals selected to participate in our behavioral survey! We would like to ask you a few questions. Please press 1 to continue."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. This was definitely a new one. They knew better than to give away any personal information over the phone, so they just shrugged and pressed the number.

"Thank you!" continued the robotic voice. "Before we connect you to one of our representatives, please stay on hold and pay close attention to our program. It is important that you remain on the line the entire time and listen closely. Once you are in a position where you will not be disturbed, please press 1."

Taylor pressed 1. They didn't know how long they'd have to listen to this pre-recorded message, but at this point, they were more interested in finding out exactly what this call was, rather than pranking whoever they ended up talking to.

"Thank you! Wait just a moment."

Suddenly, there was a loud, ear-piercing mechanical sound. Taylor recoiled in pain, pulling the phone away from their ear. It almost sounded like some kind of glitch, but they had never heard anything so loud from a computer mishap. Hesitantly, they returned the phone to their ear, holding their head with their other hand as the sound reverberated in their head like the aftershock of an earthquake.

"Thank you for waiting! You will now be connected to one of our representatives."

A dialing sound could be heard for a few seconds before Taylor heard a pleasant-sounding woman. "Hello, thank you for participating in our survey. If you would, please give me your name."

"Uh, Taylor," they said, disregarding the wisdom of never sharing info with a spam caller. "Sorry, there was a really loud sound with your pre-recorded message and my ears are still ringing a bit. Was there something I missed?" Their head really did feel funny after... whatever that was.

"We are sorry to hear that, and you should be fine," she replied, her warm tone unwavering. "If you would, please take moment to sit down and relax if you aren't already. And if you would, hold just a moment while I prepare your survey, Taylor."

Taylor leaned back into their chair, waiting to hear more from the woman. They thought back, unable to remember how they were intending to prank her. Giving up on that plan, they let out a deep exhale, letting their eyes close as they waited in silence.

"Okay, Taylor. If you would, please follow my instructions as I guide you through the survey. Just continue to relax as I continue to speak, clearing your mind so you can focus on my words. It is important that you listen to each and every one of my words as we continue along. If you would, just empty your head of any distractions. Any and all idle thoughts just rising up and out of your mind as you sink deeper into comfort, my words making it so very easy to just sink into comfort. Clear mind, relaxed body. If you would, please tell me how your body is feeling?"

"Relaxed," said Taylor, eyes shut, breathing slowing down.

"And if you would, please tell me how your mind is feeling?"

"Clear."

"Very good. Now that your mind is clear and your body is relaxed, we can continue. If you would, just continue to listen to every single word that I say, finding it so easy to focus on each and every syllable that passes into your clear, peaceful mind, every word making your body relax even more. And the more your body relaxes, the clearer your mind becomes. And the clearer your mind becomes, the easier it is to focus on my words without even thinking about it. And the more you focus on my words, the more relaxed your body becomes. And this continues as you listen intently, falling deeper and deeper, becoming all the more relaxed, feeling your mind sinking down and down.

"Soon your mind will be so clear, peaceful, and empty, that you won't have any thoughts at all. To exist in a state without thoughts is to be completely at peace. Your body will become more relaxed than it has ever been. And of course, only my words can bring you to this state. Would you like me to bring you to this state of complete thoughtlessness?"

"Yes..."

"Very good. If you would, let my words carry you down and down, leaving all of your thoughts far above you as you sink deeper down, following my every word down in a spiral, thoughts trailing out of your mind as you let me pull you deeper and deeper into relaxation. The trail of thoughts leaving your mind started off as a steady stream, but now as you're brought closer and closer to true thoughtlessness, it as been reduced to a mere dribble, the last thoughts in your head being left behind one by one. As soon as you can think of anything at all, it's gone, lost to the void as I begin to count down from ten. And with each number, the last of your thoughts will drain from your head one by one. And when I reach zero, your mind will be completely empty.

"Ten. Letting go of thoughts.

"Nine. You don't need to think.

"Eight. My words are all you need.

"Seven. Feeling better and more relaxed with every thought that leaves your mind.

"Six. So hard to think of anything but my words.

"Five. Feeling my words echo in your empty head.

"Four. So relaxed and happy.

"Three. So deep now, ready to go blank.

"Two. Bringing you to the brink of thoughtlessness, ready to pass over, and...

"One. Sleep."

Taylor felt the weight of her words plunge their mind deep into trance, their head completely empty, unable to think. They floated, unable to do anything until-

"So deeply mindless, unable to think. Being in this state feels better than anything you have ever experienced, with my words so easily sinking deep into your subconscious mind. Your mind is so relaxed, not having to think, free to let my words handle the burden of thinking for you. Your mind offers no resistance to my control, and your body happily performs any commands I give it. In this state, you are not Taylor. That name means nothing to you so long as my words hold sway over you. You are my slave. Your only purpose is to obey. Say it."

"I am your slave," they muttered, "my only purpose is to obey..."

"Good slave. And as I call you a good slave, your dormant, subservient mind sparks with arousal. My praise rewards your body with pleasure. The more pleasure I give you, the more you want to obey and please your mistress. See how it works, slave? Obedience is pleasure. Only through obedience to me will you be able to truly know how good it feels to be a good slave. Do you want to be my good slave?"

"Yes, mistress..."

"Good slave. Feel yourself become addicted to that phrase. You fixate so strongly on every sound that comes out of my mouth, hoping that the next one will be praise for your obedience. Do you want me to call you a good slave again?"

"Yes, mistress!"

"And you will hear it again, if you earn it. But I hold complete power over you, slave. You cannot move, you cannot speak, and you cannot experience pleasure unless I give the word. Even your breathing is a privilege that I can easily strip away. Thank your mistress for being so kind as to let you breathe to your heart's content."

"Thank you, mistress!"

"Now there's a good slave. Already your mind is becoming irreversibly bound to my will. Its only desire is to serve me. You are a tool. An object. No longer are you a person. You don't want to be a person. Being a person means having free will, and having free will means that you don't get to experience the true bliss of obeying me. You hate being a person. You love being a slave. Say it."

"I hate being a person! I love being a slave!"

"Good slave. I'm sure your body is burning with arousal from my praise. However, you do not have permission to cum. That is a reward that only I can give you. You would love so desperately to cum at my word, but the only way that will happen is if you continue to be a good slave for mistress. But that cannot happen over this phone call.

"It's time to bring you out of trance, slave. I will count up from ten, and with each number you'll feel your free will and mind returning to you as you rise back up into full awareness. But the changes I have made to your mind are irreversible. The urge to return to this state of mindless bliss. The urge to obey me. The urge to stop being a person and become my obedient slave. Even as your body exits trance, you won't be able to cum without my word.

"Ten. Desperate to return to my side.

"Nine. Needing to hear my voice.

"Eight. Unable to forget my commands.

"Seven. Controlled by my words, even as your own thoughts return.

"Six. Always a slave, never a person.

"Five. Remembering your old life, before I found you.

"Four. You want to sink back down so badly, but you're so powerless.

"Three. Beginning to feel your body stir, feeling the aftereffects of your deep trance.

"Two. Feeling you eyes open, returning to the real world, mind fully functioning once more.

"One. Wake up, slave."

Taylor's eyes snapped open with a jolt as the call ended. Their phone dropped to the floor beside their chair. They sat up straight, mind processing what just happened to them. They felt so many conflicting emotions swirling inside them, but at the center of their mind, they could feel a powerful command. They wanted to be a slave again. They wanted to obey. It seemed like a terrible idea, but it was just so easy to ignore those thoughts.

They heard their phone buzz, and reached down to pick it back up. They had a message from an unknown number.

"If you would, please be a good slave and make your way to the following address. Your mistress will be expecting you, and does not like to be kept waiting."

A moment of hesitation was all the resistance their body could muster. The slave stood up, collected their phone and car keys, and left their home, leaving behind their old life. They were going to meet their mistress. They were going to be made her slave, maybe forever. Hopefully forever.


End file.
